Gehenna
by AquilaTempestas
Summary: Ian discovers the gateway to Hell is just through the doors of the dental clinic.


**Disclaimer**

The rights to Beyblade belong to Takao Aoki.

**Title**

Gehenna

**Summary**

Ian discovers the gateway to Hell is just through the doors of the dental clinic.

**.**

Ian sat on his bed trembling with fear. He didn't want to go but Tala booked him into an appointment almost immediately. He had tried protesting, complaining and even negotiating to cancel but Tala wouldn't listen to his pleas. Damn captain.

"Ian!" called out a voice from behind his bedroom door. Ian squeaked. He wasn't going to open that door. "Open up shrimp!"

Bangs on the door made Ian jump almost a foot up in the air. Sighing to himself, he walked over to the door and opened it to reveal his bulky teammate, Bryan. "Hi Bryan," he said meekly, glancing up at the taller blader.

Bryan smirked. "Tala wants me to take you to the dentist."

Ian's brown eyes widened with fear. "The... the den-dentist?" he stuttered, fearfully. From what Bryan had told him, dentists were evil creatures armed with drills, needles and hooks. A visible shudder of fear ran down his spine.

Bryan glanced at him oddly. "Are you cold?"

Ian shook his head. "N-no," he stuttered. "Just...just scared," he added.

A look of sympathy crossed Byran's usually cold face. "There's nothing to be scared of Ian," he said. A familiar smirk crossed his face. "That is, if you don't mind drills, needles and the hooks," he added with a devious grin.

Ian glared. Why did Bryan have to scare him? Couldn't he see he was terrified? "I'm...I'm not scared."

"It's not too scary at first. They usually stick a little mirror into your mouth. They are used by the dentist or dental auxiliary to view a mirror image of the teeth in locations of the mouth where visibility is difficult or impossible. It's also useful for reflecting light onto desired surfaces, and with retraction of soft tissues to improve access or vision," said Bryan. "Then, they get their hook called a dental explorer which is an instrument used in the dental armamentarium. The sharp point at the end of the explorer is used to enhance tactile sensation."

Ian looked at him confused. "What?"

Bryan sighed; he sometimes forgot no one else in his team studied dentistry. "Basically, they hack away at your teeth likes there's no tomorrow," Bryan explained, making 'hacking' motions with his hand. "It gets better. Soon, the assistant sticks a little hose in your mouth. This cleans and washes away the crap they find. They also use an instrument called an excavator which is used to remove decay from the tooth."

Why was Ian friends with this guy again? "Sounds...sounds scary."

"Wait until they work on your fillings. When I first had my fillings done, they tightened a screw around the tooth and inserted a silver filling called a dental amalgam."

"Eeep."

"But don't worry, technology has changed since then," Bryan said, earning a sigh from Ian. "Now they use tooth coloured fillings. But to do this, they need to use anaesthetic which makes your mouth go all numb. Then the injection comes. Sometimes it stings, sometimes it's bearable. Depends on the status of your cavity."

Ian couldn't believe how calm Bryan remained. He was on the verge of crying hysterically and running out of the room in fear. "And the drilling?"

"Dentists use a variety of tools to remove the decay," explained Bryan. "They use the drill to remove the decayed tooth material prior to the insertion of a dental filling."

Ian nodded. Bryan's intelligence astounded him at times. He didn't understand why Bryan wasn't team captain. But he guessed Bryan's lack of social skills and general mistrust of people had something to do with it. Still, he was a good friend to have, no matter how intimidating he appeared to be.

"Can...can you come in with me?" Ian asked hopefully.

Bryan shook his head. "I can't, come on, we've got to leave now," he said, rising up from Ian's bed. Ian gulped nervously and followed Bryan out of the door.

"Do you enjoy scaring Ian with your creepy dental talks?" Tala asked, watching Bryan closely. "Because when you finally become a dentist, he's not going to want to talk to you."

Bryan sighed, and shot his captain a look of displeasure. "I'm telling him the truth! Better to tell him the truth over a lie."

Tala coked his head towards Ian. "Look at him, he's scared. Seriously Bryan, you're going to get a reputation of the scary dental man. And you're gonna go broke because you're not going to have customers."

Bryan rolled his eyes. Tala could be such a drama queen at times. "Look, where's Kai? I need to borrow his car."

Tala raised an eyebrow. "What happened to yours?"

He shrugged carelessly. "Crashed it."

"Ah," was Tala's remark. "He's drinking Red Bull again, honestly the guy is obsessed with that stuff," he said, shaking his head. "He is in the kitchen."

Bryan walked towards the kitchen where Kai was currently playing with his Fruit Loops cereal. Bryan raised an eyebrow in confusion and decided not to ask questions. "Uh... Kai? Can I borrow your car? I have to drive Ian to the dentist."

Kai took another sip of his drink and gazed at Bryan. "Sure... don't crash it though; I might have wings but my car doesn't," he said, touching his 'invisible' wings lovingly. "That's right, baby. I have wings."

"Right..." commented Bryan, hurriedly exiting the room. Kai worried him at times. "Come on Ian, in the car," he said, opening the door to Kai's white Corolla sedan.

Ian squeaked again and quickly jumped into the car, fearing the next few hours.

The gateway to Hell stood before him. In just a few moments, flames will dance around him, burning him to a crisp. He couldn't do it. He could just imagine the dentist watching over him, cackling maniacally, waving his instruments around in the air. Ian grabbed Bryan's flannel jacket tightly. "I'm scared Bryan," he mumbled.

Bryan patted Ian on the head comfortingly. "You'll be fine Ian. I'll walk you inside." Nodding eagerly, Ian trotted after Bryan. He closed his eyes as they walked through the door. Bryan walked up to the admin lady and smiled. "Ian has an appointment at 3," he said, eyeing the clock on the wall.

"Just in time," the lady replied, smiling down at Ian. "Just walk through the door and head towards room 2."

Bryan looked at Ian encouragingly. "Go on Ian, it's just down the hall."

Ian waved goodbye and trotted down the hall, looking for room number 2. He looked to his right and found the room. The two female dentists looked at him and smiled. "Hi Ian," the first one said, with a strong American accent. "Just lay down on the chair."

Ian nodded and lay down on the chair. He closed his eyes tightly. Suddenly he could feel the chair move forward so he was almost in a seated position.

"Put these glasses on, it'll protect your eyes from the light," she said, handing him some glasses. Ian put them on. "We're just going to fill in two fillings and then we'll do clean. Open your mouth wide," she said. Ian did as ordered. Soon, he could feel lots of movement happening in his mouth. The probing instrument Bryan called a dental explorer attacked his teeth for a few minutes, removing stray pieces of food caught between his teeth. And as Bryan told him, a cool liquid filled his mouth, hosing away the pieces.

Ian could feel his jaw begin to hurt. How long did he have to keep his mouth open anyway? He wanted to swallow but feared he would swallow the water. He didn't want that to happen. "It seems you're going to need anaesthetic. If it gets too sore, just put your hand up okay?" the American dentist asked kindly.

Ian nodded. God he hoped it didn't hurt. Before he knew it, numbing cream was placed in his mouth. After a few minutes, he could feel both sides of his mouth numb. "Is that numb enough?" Ian nodded again. Soon, he could feel the needle insertion. He winced. Pain seared through his jaw but he fought back the urge to yell. He was a Blitzkrieg Boy; and Blitzkrieg Boys did not scream at pain.

Another searing pain erupted on the left side of his jaw, even more painful than the first. He didn't think it was possible to hurt so much but it did. It took all his willpower not to cry out in pain. He was going to prove to himself, and his teammates, that he was a true Blitzkrieg Boy. He may be the youngest, but it didn't mean he was the weakest.

As soon as the pain of the needle faded away, Ian felt his jaw shake as the drilling begun on the right side of his mouth. He gripped the sides of the chair tightly, fearing an earthquake was about to happen. Bryan didn't tell him about the shaking. Shortly afterwards, his left side endeared the full brunt of the drilling. He sighed with relief. It wasn't as bad as Bryan made it out to be. _Note to self, never trust Bryan completely, _he mentally thought.

"We're going to fill in the holes now." Ian closed and opened his mouth again, flexing his jaw. He opened his mouth again for the dentist to allow her to fill in the holes. It didn't take as long as Ian expected. "Now I want you to open and close your mouth," she said. Ian did as ordered feeling like a fool. "Now grind your teeth," she said, grinding her teeth to show Ian what to do. It was hard, as Ian couldn't feel his mouth. "Excellent," she commented, smiling down at him. "I'm going to do the other one now. You will need to do the same mouth exercises again."

Once again, Ian opened and closed his mouth. And once again he grinded his teeth. After several mouth exercises later, the dentist told Ian he could sit up. Ian sighed with relief; finally, the ordeal was over. "You won't be able to eat for three hours," the dentist said. "You can have this," she added, handing him a white paper bag. Ian thanked her and left the room.

"How was it squirt?" Bryan asked.

"Not as bad as I thought it would be," Ian replied, peering into his bag. "Cool! A toothbrush, floss and some colourful toothpaste!" he exclaimed, smiling.

"You're no longer scared of the dentist?"

Ian shook his head. "No," he replied. "Bryan, why do you want to become a dentist anyway?" he asked, peering up at the older blader.

"Many reasons. Mostly, the autonomy the job affords you in addition to job security. You get to help people, be your own boss, make a very good living and help make a difference in people's lives, especially those who may feel embarrassed about their smile," he explained.

"Were any of the other guys scared of the dentist?"

"Spencer didn't care; he's not scared of anything. Tala thought going to the dentist was extremely exciting. And Kai? He was terrified. Wouldn't come out of his room for weeks," said Bryan. "Come on, let's go. Spencer's cooking lasagne tonight."

Ian smiled. He loved lasagne.

.

I'm going to be writing a one shot every day until Christmas, if you want to see a certain character just PM me, or leave your request in a review. Speaking of reviews... please review :)


End file.
